Printed documents are typically output by printers and post print finishing devices into a tray, bin or other receptacle. In some output devices, the receptacle is driven up and down to accommodate the output of different types and sizes of documents or groups of documents. The present invention was developed in an effort to provide an output device that could be easily mounted to different printers and post print finishing devices.